warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Swordfish
The Xiphiidae – widely known by their low gothic translation, the Swordfish – are a space marine chapter of the 21st ‘cursed’ founding. They are known for their use of bionics and shock tactics. The Red Wolves, with whom the Swordfish have a strong relationship, refer to them as 'The Waterborn'. History Atanis IV Atanis IV is located in the northernmost region of the Segmentum Tempestus, near the outskirts of the Segmentum Solar between Bloodfall, home of the Red Wolves, and Raikan, home of the Red Talons. For a quarter of Atanis IV’s cycle it is an ice giant, with an inhospitable, but habitable landmass. As the long summer approaches Atanis IV melts. A vast acidic ocean home to naught but perilous storms and menacing sea serpents akin to the Kraken of Fenris (records indicate both share a common, possibly Tyranid, ancestor). Contact Lost The Imperium colonized Atanis IV during the planet’s winter, assuming the planet would remain a habitable death world. The savage, relentless Atanian winter produced three hardy, technologically savvy generations before all contact with the planet was lost (937.M33). The Red Wolves, eventually dispatched from nearby Bloodfall to investigate, arrived at the beginning of the Atanian winter (511.M34) and found the ice giant completely devoid of life, human or otherwise. All technologies, colonies and garrisons had vanished completely. Unable to divine what had happened, the Red Wolves reported this to the Administratum who proceeded to deem the world officially uninhabitable. Rediscovery In 892.M34 the local Imperial worlds began receiving transmissions from Atanis IV. Again sent to investigate, the Red Wolves found what they believed to be an ice giant literally ''awash. Donning terminator armour and requisitioning submersible vehicles, ''the Red Wolves traced the transmissions to a vast underwater city, a city named Lyonne. In order to survive, the inhabitants of Lyonne, descendants of the original colonists, had studied and modified imperial technology. This necessary advancement spawned not only Lyonne (at the time Atanis IV’s capital, it later became the Fortress Monastery for the Swordfish) but a myriad of other submersible transports, breathing apparatus, and diving suits. In fact, by 760.M34 most of Lyonne’s citizens had received bionic implants enhancing their senses (essentially giving them sonar as their so-called 6th sense) and allowing them to breathe underwater. Founding As word reached Terra of the resilience of Atanis IV’s people it was quickly decided that an Adeptus Astartes chapter should be forged and stationed on Atanis IV. Unfortunately, once the endless bureaucracy involved in this decision had cleared the next founding was the 21st ‘cursed’ founding. Thus far the Swordfish have not suffered from the same bad luck as their founding brethren. Consequently they are considered to be one of the few success stories of the 21st founding. The primogenitor of the Swordfish is not known. The Administratum have registered them as Iron Hands successors given their innate understanding of technology and use of bionics. However, it is more likely that this is a byproduct of the adaption to their homeworld, Atanis IV, than of Ferrus Manus’ gene seed. Many Imperial citizens believe the Xiphiidae to be descended of Vulkan due to their similar complexion. But, the gene seed implanted in Swordfish space marines does not alter their skin – the population of Atanis IV, their home and sole recruitment world, is predominantly black regardless. The most troublesome of the rumours is that the Swordfish are descended from the Alpha Legion, their use of shock tactics, interpersonal eloquence and talent for out-of-the-box problem solving being reminiscent of Alpharius/Omegon. Ultimately, none but those of the highest authority know from which of the original eighteen legions the Swordfish are descended. Fortress-Monastery Lyonne is the deep sea Fortress Monastery of the Swordfish chapter and is located on the highest peak beneath Atanis IV's vast ocean surface. Lyonne was the first city of Atanis IV, built during the period it was lost to the Imperium and is a magnificent spire-city of silver and reinforced glass. Since Lyonne's birth many smaller cities have been built nearby, connected with watertight transport pipes, but Lyonne remains the pinnacle of Atanian achievement. Gallery Spacemarine-3.jpg Category:Space Marines Category:Imperium Category:21st Founding Category:Space Marine Chapters